Truth or Dare
by raydance
Summary: What happens when the FoR cast get around for a good ol' game of Truth or Dare?


### Truth or Dare 

Koganei bounded up happily before plopping himself down on the floor. "So, are we all here already?"   
  
Joker looked around and made a silent head count. "Yep. Unless you want the rest of Uruha on this as well..."   
  
"Erm, no, I think this is more than enough." Raiha said nervously. "Who knows what the author is going to do?"   
  
"So.... who wants to start?" asked Fuuko, a tad hesitantly.   
  
Nobody answered. The general public was looking faraway into the distance while Mikoto began to do something unmentionable and undescribable at the back of the room with Mokuran. Kurei began to look mildly interested in the game.   
  
"May I?" asked Recca excitedly.   
  
The general public shrugged. "Whatever."   
  
"Thank you! Hmm... Kaoru!"   
  
"Erm.... truth. I'm not sure what type of dare you have in mind..."   
  
"Do you have any deep dark secrets you aren't telling me?"   
  
"Ermm..... well... there was this time when Yanagi was kidnapped by Kurei..." Koganei squirmed a little. "And I sorta walked in on her when she was... changing."   
  
Yanagi blushed red. Mikagami saw red. Recca flamed red. Koganei burned black.   
  
After Koganei had put out the last flame on his hair, he decided to call out for Neon.   
  
"Truth."   
  
"Okay... How good are you at cleaning floors?"   
  
The general public sweatdropped. Heck, even the FLOOR sweatdropped.   
  
"Urm.... not very..." She muttered while Joker hooted, "Should see her room! Not an inch of floor for the dirty clothes!" He got a fist in his mouth for his pains.   
  
"Well... Mikoto then." Neon huffed.   
  
Mikoto looked up from her unmentionable task and tsk-ed. "Can't you see I'm busy?"   
  
"Rules are rules, play the game."   
  
"Okay, okay, Truth, let's get it over and done with."   
  
"Hmm... don't you ever feel guilty about being so bitchy and all?"   
  
"No. Next! Yanagi!"   
  
Yanagi looked up timidly at the cackling Mikoto. "Urm..." She contemplated the pros and cons of a truth or a dare, and decided that she certainly didn't want Mikoto asking her any hentai questions, which she was definitely quite capable of. On the other hand, how bad could a dare get? After all, the worst was probably a kiss from Recca-kun... with which she could live.   
  
"Dare." She mumbled. The entire Hokage stared at her with incredulous looks. Recca bristled. "Mikoto, if you dare do anything bad to my Hime... you are going to..."   
  
Mikoto waved aside the warning, an evil glint in her eyes. "Yanagi-chan," she purred, "Let Kurei kiss you."   
  
Uproar.   
  
Yanagi meeped. Kurei got up and dropped his mask. On his face was a little smile. "I could get to like this game," he murmured as he strode over to the by now cowering Yanagi. He placed a finger below her chin and tilted her head up. Holding her gaze (albeit terrified in her case), he bent to encapture her mouth in a devastating kiss.   
  
Meanwhile, Recca had gone to bang his head against the wall. Neon was strangely drawn by the weird image of HER Kurei-sama kissing the enemy. Mikagami was fingering his Ensui and muttering something about chopped-up Mikoto.   
  
Pretty soon, Kurei released the weak Yanagi and returned to his seat, a smirk across his face.   
  
Yanagi couldn't speak for a while. "Goodness," she murmured. Recca bounded over and checked her up and down. "You okay, Hime, you fine? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you anywhere else other than he was supposed to?" (yanagi: oi, oi! Hentai!) Yanagi shook her head.   
  
Yanagi's turn. She called for Raiha. Raiha cocked his head at her. "After that dare... perhaps it would be better if I asked for a truth."   
  
"If Kurei-san asked you to kill Fuuko-chan, would you?"   
  
Everyone (especially a certain other purple-haired girl and a red-robed man) leaned forward to listen better to the answer to this intriguing question. Heck, even Mikoto stopped.   
  
"I guess that would have to depend on the situation."   
  
Mikoto threw her hands up in despair and went back to her unmentionable task. "What an answer..." she mumbled into Mokuran's neck. But Yanagi persisted. "In what situation would you disobey Kurei-san then?"   
  
"Sorry, Yanagi-san, one question per turn! Next, Kurei-sama!" Raiha said hurriedly. No way was he going to get into trouble with anybody.   
  
Kurei glowered. And decided a dare was better than a truth, considering Raiha wouldn't dare to do anything. Much.   
  
"Dare."   
  
Raiha whipped out a camera. "A few fangirls outside begged me to do this. Would you pose for a picture? Without your mask?"   
  
Kurei narrowed his eyes. Ah well, what harm would it do? So he struck a pose.   
  
Everyone tipped over. Except for Raiha who was used to these, and Mikagami, who began to look at Kurei in a whole new light.   
  
"Koganei."   
  
"Dare!"   
  
"Let Recca and Domon mess around with your Kougan Anki."   
  
Recca and Domon snickered and reached out for the weapon which Koganei VERY reluctantly handed over.   
  
"No, that doesn't go there, no, the other side. DON'T touch that button, NO LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! RECCA NIICHAN!!!!!!!!"   
  
It was a very sad Koganei that got back a very battered Kougan Anki.   
  
"Mikagami-niichan... you haven't had anything yet..."   
  
Mikagami frowned. "Nani? Dare."   
  
Kaoru smiled evilly. "Chop off your hair."   
  
"Nani?! No way. No way no way no way. Come on, it can't be permanent!"   
  
Genjuro whipped out a little ball. "There's always Shiki Gami..."   
  
Fuuko whooped. "Come on, Mi-chan!"   
  
And for once, Uruha and Hokage worked together. Domon and Noroi sat on top of kicking and screaming Mikagami, while Recca and Fuuko held down his arms. Joker hung on to one leg, and Neon the other. The rest of them lay convulsed in laughter while Raiha used his katana to slice off Mikagami's hair.   
  
"If you have to cut it off do it properly! Raiha!!!!!" Agonised yell from the Ensui master.   
  
When they finally released him, Mikagami sat up, whimpering as he fingered his shorn locks and touching the back of his head.   
  
"Hey, Mikagami, you actually look good with short hair," Mikoto said appreciatively.   
  
"Hn."   
  
"And what about me?" Mokuran loomed from behind.   
  
"But Mok-chan (author: ^^;;;) is the best!" Mikoto glomped Mokuran and began something else rather unmentionable and undisclosable behind the rest of the circle.   
  
Kurei began to look VERY interested in the game.   
  
"Now, will Genjuro PASS ME THE SHIKI GAMI!!!!"   
  
"After the game. Get on with your turn."   
  
(author: why do i have the feeling mi-chan's gonna kill me?) "Fuuko," The now short-haired Mikagami spat out between clenched teeth. "For just now."   
  
"Dare!" Fuuko stuck her tongue out cutely at Mikagami.   
  
"Go on, give Kurei a whack."   
  
Kurei sat up. "Hey. It's HER dare, not mine."   
  
"I haven't finished. And Fuuko, he has every right to retaliate."   
  
"NANI~~???!!!"   
  
"DO IT!" Thundered a now-short-haired...   
  


mikagami: will you quit rubbing it in!?  
raydance: sure if you stop cutting me off.  
general public: *groans*  


... Mikagami.   
  
With trepidation, Fuuko approached a now smirking and relaxed Kurei. She raised an arm. Kurei raised a finger. Fuuko flew back into the wall, hair singed from Kurenai's flame.   
  
"Mikoto." Fuuko called out weakly as she slid to the floor.   
  
Mikoto looked up. "HEY! Can't I have some peace and quiet?"   
  
"If that's her idea of peace and quiet, I want to see what she thinks raunchy is," Kai muttered to no one in particular.   
  
"Come on...."   
  
"Okay, okay. Dare."   
  
"Crank call Fujimaru! And you have to pretend that you're a fangirl! A SCREAMING fangirl!" Fuuko crowed with glee.   
  
Mikoto looked irked, while Mokuran narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Well, if you can do whatever with HIM", Fuuko pointed to Mokuran, "No reason why you can't do the same to Fujimaru."   
  
Still with a disgusted look on her face, Mikoto called Fujimaru up on the speakerphone.   
  
"Hello? Fujimaru on the line..."   
  
Mikoto began to coo into the phone. "Oh, Fujimaru-kun, you are the best, so cool, so great with those knifes of yours! Oh, I just loved the way you licked them! NO ONE else has such great knife-licking skills like yours! Uh.... uh... And I just loved the way you kicked Fuuko's butt!" Mikoto shot a deathglare at the hysterical Fuuko and mouthed "how long more?!"   
  
Fuuko was laughing too hard to answer.   
  
Mikoto decided enough was enough. "Oh Fujimaru-kun... heeheehee." And she pressed the "endcall" button with a vengeance.   
  
"Recca, you can get off the floor now! IT'S YOUR TURN!!!"   
  
"Oh, (snicker) Mikoto, did you (chuckle) call my name? (WHAHAHAHA!)"   
  
Mokuran whacked Recca on the head.   
  
"ITAI! Okay okay, truth... I might end up having to crank call (snigger) Relena Peacecraft."   
  
"Well... which of the 12 referees did you think was the cutest. And why?"   
  
Recca glanced at Yanagi, who had narrowed her eyes and was watching Recca with a murderous look in her eyes.   
  
"Um. Um. Enna."   
  
He heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of Yanagi lightening up.   
  
"And why, Recca-kun?" Mikoto asked sweetly.   
  
"Um. Um. Because she likes Mikagami and Fuuko."   
  
"I don't get it."   
  
"Neither do I actually."   
  
As the rest of the room voiced their confusion, they turned their suspicious looks on Recca who succumbed to the pressure.   
  
"OKAY OKAY! Tatsuko! I liked her costume! Uh-oh."   
  
The rest of Hokage had to hold Yanagi off Recca.   
  
"Domon... you haven't had anything YET~~" Recca muttered after sitting far far away from his fuming Hime.   
  
"Dare!" Domon said confidently. "I can take ANYTHING you guys decide to throw at me."   
  
"Don't be too sure. Call our principal and tell him that you got a tip-off that somebody's gonna wreck his new wig."   
  
Koganei and Fuuko happily set up the phone while Domon agonised over the dare with his head in his hands.   
  
"Err... hello... Anzai-san. (author: i KNOW this ain't the principal's name) You know, I got a tip-off not too long back, and... err.... I have wind... thatyourwigisgonnabedestroyedokaybye." Domon ended the call hurriedly.   
  
"Hey. That wasn't good!"   
  
"Whatever. Joker!"   
  
"Truth, definitely, what with that type of dares..."   
  
"Okay~~ What are the colour of your eyes?"   
  
Joker smiled, a glint in his teeth. "A very very lovely gray. From the shadows of my mask. Kurei-sama."   
  
"Dare. And you had better not give anything overly terrible."   
  
Joker grinned again. "Sure! Nothing too much... just... sing along to Christina Aguilera while dancing!"   
  
Something in Kurei's forehead twitched while the rest of the circle set up the TV and the karaoke machine.   
  
"Ahem. I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way." Kurei did the genie move. Raiha raised an eyebrow. "Where the heck did you learn to dance like THAT?" Kurei switched off the TV and turned to face his ninja. "Well.... there's such a channel called MTV."   
  
Kurei looked around the circle. "Mikagami."   
  
"Truth definitely. You guys might make me shave myself bald."   
  
Kurei's mouth twitched in a semblance of a smile. "Who is your favourite Sailor Senshi?"   
  
The circle sweatdropped.   
  
Mikagami scowled. "None of them."   
  
"WHAT??!!"   
  
"Nothing like that, 'kay?! I just don't like those sort of girls!"   
  
Joker stared incredulously.   
  
Mikagami waved a hand in the air. "Fine fine, if I had to choose, I'd pick Mars. Rei. Okay. Neon, your turn."   
  
"Dare then... then I can happily bypass any HENTAI questions about Kurei-sama."   
  
"Hn." This from Kurei.   
  
"Neon-san... why don't you let someone else play your flute?"   
  
She gulped. With much reluctance, she handed the flute over to Rasen. "Since you can't sing anyway... perhaps this is the closest we get to hearing your voice..."   
  
"Insensitive fool." Kirin said happily. "That's from Rasen."   
  
After five minutes of sheer agony, pained looks and covered ears, Rasen returned the flute to a paled Neon. "Thank... thank you." She mumbled, "And the last person for today... Recca?"   
  
"Dare. No more truths."   
  
"Dress up as Kurei-sama. You know, robe, earrings, everything."   
  
"NANI~~~~~~????!!!!"   
  
"Hn." Kurei didn't say anything much.   
  
Whimpering all the while, Recca was bundled off into the toilet, armed with items to dress up like Kurei.   
  
When he came out....   
  
The general public died laughing. Including Kurei who couldn't believe anyone could make his manly, masculine (author: *ahem*) robe look so... so... girly. Recca waved his purple-tipped hands about. "Now can I change out of this??!!"   
  
Domon was laughing too much to say anything more than "li...li...lipstick!!!!", but Yanagi was nice enough to nod. She couldn't speak, she was giggling too hard at the dangly earrings hanging from Recca's ears.   
  
And so, as Recca swept back into the toilet to change, the general public sighed.   
  
Kurei managed to speak. "Fine. So, we're all happy. Now, I'm going to take a nap. Raiha, wake me up at dinner."   
  


The End! 

  


* * *

  
_Author's Notes: 

  1. After the entire thing, Mikagami DID get the shiki gami from Genjuro to grow back his lovely long hair. 
  2. Fuuko bounded back to health with the sort of recovering powers only anime characters have. 
  3. On the other hand, Yanagi couldn't get the kiss out of her mind. After the rest of Uruha had left, she could be heard screaming at Recca, "How come you don't kiss like that?!" 
  4. Wondering about the "photo"? It ain't a fanart. plhu calls this the "gay hooker picture". 

  
  
  


  5. It was Mikagami who woke Kurei up. Go figure. 

_  
  
Certain ideas belong to several people... let me credit them here... Thanks a lot to you guys! 

  * Ksa 

    * Let Recca and Domon mess around with Kougan Anki 
    * How good is Neon at cleaning floors? 
    * What's the color of Joker's eyes? 

  
  

  * Bottou-san 

    * Koganei to tell Recca about walking in on Yanagi 
    * Which of the 12 referees did Recca like best? 
    * Kurei to sing karaoke to an embarassing song while dancing 
    * Recca to dress up like Kurei 
    * Would Raiha kill Fuuko if Kurei asked him to? 
    * Who's your favourite Sailor Senshi? (originally for Koganei) 

  
  

  * Nerfer da Fox Demon 

    * Crank calling Fujimaru (originally for Koganei) 
    * Crank calling the principal (originally for Mikagami) 

  
  

  * plhu 

    * Kurei taking a picture 
    * Fuuko going to whack Kurei 


End file.
